Mama buat Izuna
by Bintang Timur
Summary: OOC. AU# setting Indonesia / Sakura terpaksa menerima perjodohan dengan bekas kakak ipar sendiri demi keponakan kesayangan yang masih bayi. / "Iya sih Ma, aku emang udah anggap Izuna kayak anakku sendiri. Tapi aku nggak nganggap bapaknya kayak suami sendiri tuh." / "Oh. Itu bisa diatur." /Remake dari Mama buat Bima :)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Mama buat Bima © Nuansa_Jingga**

 **AU. OOC. Settingan Indonesia.**

 _._

 _._

 _Sakura_

Tanpa diberitahu pun, aku sudah tahu bahwa kehidupan cintaku payah—benar-benar payah, jika boleh ditambahkan. Dua kali jatuh cinta, dua kali menjalin kasih, dan dua kali ditinggal nikah. Menyedihkan. Sebagai seorang gadis yang cerdas dan baik hati, aku sadar nggak ada gunanya mengasihani diri sendiri dalam kesedihan yang berlarut-larut. Hidup itu untuk masa depan, buksn masa lalu. Aku paham, baik Gaara maupun Neji bukan jodoh yang ditakdirkan Tuhan untukku, aku sudah _move on_ kok dari mereka. Yeah, walau sebagian anggota keluarga—dan juga hati kecilku yang manis dan malang—masih belum percaya kalau aku udah bisa ngelupain pacar terakhir aku, Si Kampret Neji.

Yeah, walau kehidupan cintaku nggak berjalan mulus dan juga rencana pernikahanku dan Neji waktu itu gagal, tapi bukan berarti aku mau dijodoh-jodohin lagi. Aku kapok coy! Udah cukup Neji Kampret aja laki-laki terakhir yang dijodohin keluarga sama aku, aku nggak mau ada yang lain lagi. Haaaah, seandainya aku bisa ngungkapin itu sama Tante Mikoto.

Udah, jangan mandang aku make tatapan aneh kek gitu. Iya aku emang dijodohin lagi, tapi bukan Papa sama Mama yang jadi mak comblangnya, melainkan Tante Mikoto mertua dari Mbak Shizune. Beliau pengen banget aku jadi istri Mas Sasuke, buat ngegantiin Mbak Shizune yang meninggal sekitar sepuluh bulan yang lalu saat melahirkan Izuna Uchiha, anak pertama mereka. Menurut Tante Mikoto, dari semua cewek yang ngedeketin Mas Sasuke setelah dia resmi menyandang status duda ditinggal mati (Uhuk!) cuma aku yang memenuhi kritera sebagai calon mama tirinya Izuna.

Si Tante Mikoto kepedean banget yak? Siapa juga yang ngedeketin anaknya? Iya sih Mas Sasuke emang ganteng, mapan, dan matang, tapi aku nggak punya rasa apa-apa sama dia. Biar bagaimanapun dia masih Kakak iparku, suaminya Mbak Shizune, dan aku sama sekali nggak punya niat buat ngambil atau nyobain 'bekas'nya Kakak kandungku sendiri, walau kakakku itu sudah jadi Almarhumah. Lagian aku pengennya dapat perjaka, bukannya Duda. Ahay.

"Seharusnya kamu pertimbangkan lamarannya Tante Mikoto untukmu," nasihat Mama yang malam ini, nongkrong bareng sama aku dan Izuna di ruang keluarga, depan tivi, sambil duduk nonton Dangdut Academy, beralaskan karpet. Sementara si Mama lagi asik leha-leha di sofa.

Sebenernya aku kagak hoby nonton acara beginian, cuma si Izuna kecil hobi banget dengerin lagu dangdut sambil joget-joget/lonjak-lonjak ala anak seusianya. Dan kalau chanel acara dangdutnya dipindah ke acara lain, nih bocah setres bakal langsung ngamuk sambil nangis kenceng, ngebangunin tetangga-tetangga yang lagi tidur nyenyak. Entah hobi dangdut dan juga teriakan maut itu turunan dari bapaknya atau ibunya, aku nggak tahu.

"Nggak ah, Ma." Aku mengernyit mendengar perkataan Mama, sambil terus memperhatikan Izuna yang terlonjak-lonjak bertepuk tangan (mungkin itu joget ala baby Izuna?) di depanku, "Sakura nggak mau dijodohin lagi. Terakhir kali Sakura nerima perjodohan, hasilnya benar-benar nggak bagus."

Mama meringis mendengar jawabanku yang mengacu pada Neji dan keluarganya.

"Tapi ini Sasuke, Saku. Kamu udah lama kenal Mas Sasuke dan keluarganya kan? Mereka baik, dan Mama yakin mereka juga nggak akan terlibat masalah dan membatalkan pernikahan seperti yang dilakukan keluarga Neji." Ya iyalah nggak bakal terlibat masalah seperti keluarga Neji, wong Mas Sasuke anak tunggal.

Aku mendesah, "Tapi Ma, Mas Sasuke itu suami almarhumah Mbak Shizune. Dia udah kayak kakak buat aku, aku nggak mungkin … hhh, aku nggak punya perasaan sayang lebih dari seorang adik ke kakaknya sama Mas Sasuke. Lagian kenapa harus aku sih Ma? Kalau Mas Sasuke mau nikah lagi, dia bisa nyari calon istri diluar." Pastinya nggak bakal ada yang nolak Dosen Duren Sawit ganteng kayak dia.

Kayaknya si Mama udah nggak merhatiin lagi acara dangdutan di tivi. Beliau lagi fokus sama topik pembahasan kami. Sementara Izuna … well, sepertinya sekarang dia lagi sibuk nyanyiin lagu 'JUDI!' dalam bahasa bayi dadadididudunya.

"Sakura, keluarganya Sasuke sangat sayang pada Izuna. Izuna adalah cucu pertama keluarga mereka, dan mereka nggak mau Izuna dapat Ibu tiri yang hanya sayang pada bapaknya saja dan menyianyiakan Izuna, mereka nggak mau dapat menantu yang nggak jelas asal-usulnya dan akan ngejahatin Izuna."

Masuk akal sih. Aku juga nggak mau keponakanku dapat mama tiri nenek sihir jahat.

"Saku …."

"Hmmm?"

"Kamu sayang kan sama Sasuke?"

Pertanyaan macam apa itu, Ma?

"Sayang," jawabku dengan sebelah alis terangkat tinggi, "tapi Cuma rasa sayang sebagai adek-kakak doang Ma, nggak lebih."

"Kalau sama Izuna?"

Aku tahu kemana arahnya pertanyaan ini. Aku menunduk memandang Izuna yang menguap dan merangkak ke arahku, seperti biasa, minta digendong ampe dia tidur. Mata hitam besarnya menatapku sambil berkaca-kaca, pipi bulat merahnya tampak menggemaskan, bibir bawahnya berkerut ke dalam. Kalau aku nggak bangun buat ngegendong nih bocah, taruhan lima detik lagi dia bakal tereak kalau aku nggak ngegendong dia.

Mendesah pasrah, aku berdiri dan mengangkat Izuna ke dalam gendonganku.

"Tentu saja Sakura sayang sama Izuna, Ma. Walau Sakura ngurus Izuna cuma sabtu-minggu saja, tapi Izuna udah kayak anak Sakura sendiri."

"Nah, itu dia!" wajah Mama berubah sumringah mendengar jawabanku.

"Itu dia apaan?"

"Sakura, alasan Tante Mikoto melamar kamu untuk Nak Sasuke adalah karena kamu tulus menyayangi Izuna. Selama ini kamu merawatnya, dan tahu apa yang dia butuhkan. Kamu sudah terbiasa dengan semua polah dan tangis Izuna sejak dia baru berumur beberapa hari. Ayolah Nak, pertimbangkan lamaran Tante Mikoto. Beliau memilihmu, karena beliau tahu kamu sayang Izuna seperti kamu sayang anakmu sendiri."

"Aku memang udah nganggap Izuna seperti anakku sendiri, tapi aku nggak nganggap bapaknya kayak suamiku sendiri tuh Ma."

"Oh. Itu bisa diatur."

Tubuhku membeku mendengar suara berat yang menjawab perkataanku dengan nada agak sinis, berasal dari arah pintu yang menghubungkan ruang tamu dan ruang keluarga. Aku berbalik dan menemukan Mas Sasuke berdiri di sana. Memakai kemeja biru pucat lengan panjang dan celana denim hitam, rambutnya tampak acak-acakan, satu tangannya membawa tas kerja, dan satunya lagi memegang sebuah plastik hitam.

Aku nyengir canggung saat tatapan mata kami bertemu. _Nih orang kok nggak pulang kerja ke rumahnya sendiri._ Kemudian aku menyadari bahwa aku sedang menggendong anaknya. Bodohnya aku, Mas Sasuke tentu datang untuk menengok atau membawa pulang Izuna. Tapi ini kan baru hari sabtu?

Mama tergelak melihat ekspresi ngeri-canggung-bercampur maluku. Izuna yang tadinya mengantuk melonjak-lonjak senang melihat Papanya, sambil berkata ; "Tata! Tatha!" dengan penuh semangat.

"Hai jagoan!" kata Mas Sasuke riang sembari menghampiriku untuk menyapa anak semata wayangnya.

"Nak Sasuke, baru pulang kerja ya Nak?" Mama bangkit dari sofa.

"Iya Ma," jawab Mas Sasuke, "Maaf kalau Sasuke terkesan masuk rumah tanpa permisi. Tadi Sasuke udah ngetuk pintu dan ngucap salam, tapi nggak ada yang jawab," beritahunya, "Sasuke bawain martabak telor kesukaan Mama." Dia mengangkat plastik bawaannya dan memberikan pada Mama.

"Wah terimakasih ya, Nak."

"Oh ya, Ma. Malam ini boleh nggak Sasuke nginap di sini, nggak ada Izuna di rumah jadi sepi."

Mama tersenyum maklum, "Tentu saja boleh Nak. Kamu kan keluarga juga di sini. Kamu bisa tidur di kamar …," Mama terdiam sejenak, tampak enggan meneruskan, "tempat kamu sama Shizune sering tidur kalau lagi nginap di sini." Nada suara Mama terdengar pahit.

Aku menunduk menatap lantai. Kami semua masih sedih dengan kepergian Mbak Shizune. Dia orang yang ceria, sejak kecil dia selalu menjadi penyemarak suasana di rumah ini. Kehilangan dia adalah pukulan hebat bagi kami semua, terutama bagi laki-laki di depanku yang sangat mencintainya.

"Iya Ma," sahut Mas Sasuke setelah terdiam beberapa saat. Dia kemudian melirik Izuna—yang berubah jadi penuh semangat—dalam gendonganku, "lalu Izuna tidurnya di mana?" tanyanya penasaran.

Ah ya! Mas Sasuke emang nggak tahu kalau selama ini, setiap kali Izuna nginap, dia selalu tidur di kamarku.

"Izuna tidur sama Sakura, di kamarnya," sahur Mama.

"Apa?"

"Mama ke dapur dulu ya buat nyiapin makanan. Nak Sasuke pasti belum makan."

Mama meninggalkan kami berdua—kalau Baby Izuna bisa dihitung, jadinya tiga—di ruang keluarga. Mas Sasuke menatapku dengan dahi berkerut dan membuatku risih. Beruntung Izuna menyelamatkanku dengan cara meminta gendong pada papanya, hingga membuat perhatian Mas Sasuke teralihkan dariku. Ffiuh!

"Surabaya?"

Mas Sasuke mengangguk menanggapi keterkejutan kami. Dia baru saja menyampaikan bahwa dia ingin pergi ke Surabaya, ke tempat Ayah kandungnya— _orang tua Mas Sasuke bercerai sejak dia masih kecil, selama ini Mas Sasuke tinggal dan dibesarkan oleh Tante Mikoto dan Om Fugaku, Ayah tirinya._ Dia ingin membawa Izuna bersamanya, karena selain merindukan anaknya yang tak pernah dilihat sejak masih bayi, Ayah Mas Sasuke juga ingin melihat cucunya.

"Iya Pa. Ayah Sasuke menderita penyakit gagal jantung, dan menurut Eyang kakung belakangan ini kesehatan Ayah makin menurun. Keluarga Sasuke yang di Surabaya berpendapat bahwa kesempatan hidup Ayah tinggal sedikit, jadi …." Suaranya menghilang. Mas Sasuke terlihat sedih.

Mama, Papa, dan aku memaklumi. Selama ini Mas Sasuke selalu ingin tahu dan bertemu dengan Ayah kandungnya, dan dia baru saja mengetahui tentang Ayah kandungnya, setelah istrinya meninggal. Dan di saat dia tahu tentang Ayah kandungnya, beliau malah divonis mati, jadi wajar jika Mas Sasuke sedih.

Papa menarik napas panjang, dia kemudian menatap Mama selama beberapa saat lalu bertanya, "Kapan kalian berangkat?"

"Mungkin lusa. Masih belum tahu mau berangkat pake mobil atau pesawat." Sesekali Mas Sasuke melirikku—yang tengah asik menyuapi Izuna dengan bubur bayi rasa pisangnya.

"Tapi Sas …," kening Mama berkerut khawatir, "Umur Izuna kan kurang dari satu tahun. Dia masih terlalu kecil dan agak rewel. Sejujurnya Mama khawatir dengan kalian berdua saja yang melakukan perjalanan jarak jauh."

Mas Sasuke tersenyum, "Sasuke udah mikirin itu Ma, Sasuke mau ngajak seseorang buat bantu ngurus Izuna di perjalanan dan di Surabaya nanti."

"Tante Mikoto?" tanyaku berusaha untuk tidak terkikik geli menanggapi kelakuan Izuna yang menggemaskan, yang tampak jengkel dan seperti ingin meninjuku saat aku terlambat menyuapi buburnya.

"Bukan. Aku … mau ngajak kamu, Sak."

 _WHAT?_ Eits, untung aku nggak nyodok mulut _Baby_ Izuna, karena kaget dengar permintaan Bapaknya. Apa tadi dia bilang? Ngajak aku ke Surabaya? Nggak salah dengar tuh?

"M-maksud Mas?" gagapku bodoh.

"Aku ngajak kamu ke Surabaya buat ngebantu aku ngerawat Izuna di sana," jelas Mas Sasuke.

Nggak, nggak, nggak! "Nggak mungkin Mas, aku kan kerja."

"Kamu bisa minta ijin cuti," potong Mama semangat. Aku tahu apa yang ada di otaknya.

"Tapi ... apa ini nggak akan jadi masalah?" aku menatap ketiga orang di depanku dengan ekspresi khawatir, "Maksud Sakura, apa ini nggak bakal jadi perbincangan orang-orang desa? Sakura sama Mas Sasuke kan bukan muhrim, harus pergi berdua ke Surabaya. Itu bisa jadi bahan pergunjingan orang-orang kampung, Mas," kataku malu.

Mas Sasuke mendengus. "Kamu lebih takut jadi bahan pergunjingan orang, daripada Izuna kenapa-napa di tengah jalan?"

"Yah, Sakura juga nggak mau Izuna kenapa-napa, cuma …."

"Udahlah Sak, pergi saja sama Sasuke. Papa sama Mama percaya kalau Sasuke bisa jagain kamu, dan dia nggak akan macam-macam sama kamu." Mas Sasuke mengernyit ke arahku mendengar nada bicara Mama, yang terkesan mengharapkan terjadinya sesuatu yang macam-macam.

Si Mama malu-maluin deh.

"Gimana Sak?"

Terdiam sejenak untuk berpikir, aku kemudian mengangguk—menyetujui. Papa dan Mama tersenyum senang, sesenang Izuna yang kembali mendapatkan suapan bubur pisang dariku.

"Nak Sasuke sudah punya bayangan, mau ngambil jalur transportasi darat atau udara, untuk berangkat ke Surabaya?"

"Mungkin darat."

Mukaku langsung pucat.

"Izuna masih terlalu kecil buat naik pesawat. Kalau naik mobil, dia bisa sedikit lebih santai."

Kalau kayak gitu akunya yang nggak santai Mas. Hueeee! Aku mabok darat!


	2. Chapter 2

Minta ijin cuti dari sekolah buat ngantar _Baby_ Izuna ke Surabaya, sampai batas waktu yang tidak bisa kuperkirakan, entah kenapa aku kok jadi ngerasa kayak nandatanganin surat pengunduran diri secara tidak langsung, ya?

Aku nggak tahu kami bakal tinggal berapa lama di tempat Ayah Mas Sasuke, di Surabaya. Aku hanya bisa menebak, kalau keberadaan kami di sana akan memakan waktu lebih dari seminggu. Mas Sasuke sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan Ayah kandungnya, jadi mereka pasti butuh sedikit waktu lebih untuk saling melepas rindu.

Hari ini aku tidak pergi ke sekolah karena harus menyiapkan semua keperluan keberangkatanku dan _Baby Zuna_ , baju-baju, popok, bedak bayi dan segala macam tetek-bengeknya, susu bubuk, botol susu, serta termos air panas yang akan kupakai untuk menyeduh susu Izuna di perjalanan, semua sudah kukemas dalam sebuah koper, satu tas ransel ( _yang ini berisi pakaianku, dan jangan tanya apa aja isinya kalau nggak mau malu_.) dan juga tas jinjing kecil tempat menyimpan semua keperluan khusus Izuna. Soal ijin cuti dari sekolah, aku mendapatkannya setelah menelpon Pak Kepsek.

"Apa?" Mas Sasuke, yang lagi nonton acara berita kriminal siang di tivi, mengernyit melihatku yang terus memandangnya sembil mengerutkan dahi. Aku baru saja membuka pintu kamar, dan mendapati dia yang tengah asik menonton di ruang keluarga. _Nih orang kok masih di sini, dan nggak pulang-pulang sih?_

"Nggak apa-apa, Mas," aku menggeleng sembari menghenyakan di sofa dua dudukan, yang letaknya berseberangan dengan dengan sofa yang diduduki Mas Sasuke, "cuma mikirin soal perjalanan pake mobil besok," aku cengengesan menggaruk kepala yang tak gatal.

Mas Sasuke diam sebentar, dia menatapku seksama, "Kamu mabuk darat?"

"Hahaha, gitu deh, Mas." Tengsin juga sih ngakuinnya.

"Jadi selama ini kamu belum pernah berpergian keluar kota?"

Ngangguk malu. Ketahuan kalau aku cuma anak desa yang jarak jangkauan pergaulannya hanya sampai wilayah kacamatan dan kabupaten doang.

"Waktu SMP, saya pernah ikut Papa pergi ke Mataram buat ngikut seminar naik Bus, cuma baru sampe cabang B'ango, Papa langsung bawa Sakura turun dari mobil gara-gara Sakura sekarat—tepar di atas Bus." aku bergidik mengingat kenangan memalukan itu. Kok mendadak aku jadi formal ya sama Mas Sasuke?

Mas Sasuke terdiam, mencoba mencerna informasi yang baru kuberikan. Ekspresinya merupakan campuran dari rasa cemas dan bingung, "Kalau begitu besok siapin buah yang kecut-kecut asem sama beberapa roti dan juga obat anti mabuk buat kamu," dia bergumam seperti sedang berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri. "Jangan sampe Mas, kerepotan ngurusin kamu sama Izuna," dia mendelik ke arahku.

Aku manyun. Yowes, kalau nggak mau direpotin, ya jangan ajak akulah, Mas.

Buat yang pernah ngerasain mabok darat pasti ngerti kan, gimana perasaanku waktu naik bus dalam perjalanan yang butuh hitungan hari buat sampe di tempat tujuan? Mual. Pusing. Isi perut rasanya seperti ditarik-tarik. Laper, tapi nggak bisa makan. Bawaannya muntah mulu, jadi mesti kudu sedia kantong plastik selama dua puluh empat jam buat jaga-jaga isi perut keluar dari tempatnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan aku gelisah, menggeliat-geliut seperti orang kebelet kencing. Padahal busnya belum juga nyampe satu kilo jalannya, sejak kami naik di terminal bus di cabang Talabiu. Sebelum berangkat tadi, Mama mewanti-wantiku agar jangan mabok atau muntah, jaga Izuna, dan jangan ngerepotin Mas Sasuke. Tapi sejak kecil aku udah punya penyakit mabok darat kalau ada perjalanan jauh, gimana bisa diubah coba? Belum lagi kami mendapat tiket kursi di deretan yang paling tidak menyenangkan, bangku belakang deket toilet, jadi sama sekali nggak membantu.

Menyadari kegelisahanku, Mas Sasuke yang asik bermain dengan Izuna, melirik, "Masa udah mau mabok aja?" sebelah alisnya terangkat tinggi.

Aku cemberut ke arahnya. Pake acara ditanya 'Masa udah mau mabok?' segala. Kalau mabok ya mabok, kagak ada masa-masanya!

Mas Sasuke mendesah, "Sebelum berangkat tadi udah makan?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Udah minum pil anti mabuknya?"

Ngangguk lagi.

"Terus kenapa mau mabuk secepat ini? Ini baru juga nyampe Sila." Dia menggerutu.

Aku hanya mengeluarkan suara rengekan kecil untuk menjawab perkataan Mas Sasuke.

Bosan memelototi punggung kursi penumpang di depan kami, aku mengalihkan pandanganku keluar jendela. Rumah-rumah dan pepohonan tampak seperti kilasan gambar dalam video yang timer waktunya cepat berlalu. Suasana diluar juga tampak sepi dan gelap, karena hari sudah larut. Beberapa anak muda terlihat nongkrong-nongkrong di warung pinggir jalan, sambil nyanyi-nyanyi ceria diiringi petikan gitar.

Aku menghela napas berat, bersandar pada sandaran kursiku, mencoba untuk mengurangi rasa pusing dan mual yang mulai datang. _Ya Allah, jangan sampai aku mabuk dan muntah. Aku ikut buat ngerawat dan ngejagain Izuna, bukan buat ngerepotin Mas Sasuke._

"Ini."

"'Hmm?" aku mengernyit bingung saat Mas Sasuke menaruh plastik hitam, yang berisi buah-buahan seperti salak dan jeruk serta sebungkus permen rasa asem dan juga beberapa bungkus roti, di atas pangkuanku.

"Kalau kamu udah mulai pusing dan mual, coba makan aja dulu ini. Mudah-mudahan bisa baikan," katanya lembut. Aku bisa menangkap rasa iba dari sorot matanya, "Ibu bilang, kalau mabuk darat gara-gara naik bus dalam perjalanan yang memakan waktu beberapa hari, buat ngurangin rasa mual dan pusingnya adalah makan buah yang kecut-kecut atau permen. Dan kalau kamu lapar, makan aja rotinya," Mas Sasuke terlihat canggung dan malu-malu saat menjelaskan hal itu padaku.

Aku tersenyum kikuk, "Makasih."

"Hmm. Sama-sama."

Aku merasa baru tidur sebentar saat tiba-tiba Mas Sasuke menepuk pundakku.

"Sak. Saku, bangun Sakura."

Geliat-geliut sebentar, trus mangap nggak elit dulu baru buka mata. Sempat linglung ngeliat muka geli Mas Sasuke, yang terpampang nyata di depan mata, dengan dedek Izuna yang lagi kumat bawelnya di dalam gendongan.

"Lho, Mas Sasuke kok disini?" o'on kumat.

Mas Sasuke nyengir, "Kamu lupa ya, kalau kita lagi ada di bus menuju Surabaya?"

Muka mendadak pucat lagi. Pengen muntah, tapi ngeliat muka ganteng Mas Sasuke dari jarak sedekat ini bikin muntahan tertahan di dada. Ya Allah, kakak iparku ini kece badai bener. Rambut item berantakan, idung mancung, bibir seksi, dan mata tajem anget walau ada sedikit belek yang nempel sekitar. Belum lagi senyumnya … idiwh bikin hati rontok.

 _Plak!_

Oke. Gue udah sarap sampai ngecengin kakak ipar sendiri. Mbak Shizune, maafkan adikmu ini yang sedikit khilaf mengagumi suamimu.

"Oh," hanya itu reaksi yang bisa kukeluarkan. Melirik sekeliling aku melihat para penumpang lain udah mulai bangun dan turun dari bus, lho? Kok …, "Kita udah nyampe Surabaya ya, Mas?" o'onku masih belum ilang. Ini baru jam tiga subuh, katanya perjalanan menuju Surabaya memakan waktu tiga hari tiga malam, dan tiga kali nyebrang laut pakek kapal, kok ini cuma beberapa jam aja?

Mas Sasuke tergelak, mencoba menenangkan Izuna yang merengek-rengek ingin digendong olehku. Sabar Nak, Tante Sakura ngumpulin nyawa dulu bentar. Setelah memastikan nyawaku terkumpul semua, aku segera bangkit dan mengambil Izuna untuk digendong menggunakan 'sarung gendong' yang sudah kusiapkan.

"Ngelewati Sumbawa aja belum, Sak. Kita lagi ada di Ampang-Sumbawa, penumpang dan awak bus lainnya sudah turun buat istirahat dan makan," jelas Mas Sasuke.

"Owh." Jadi malu.

"Ayok kita turun juga."

Aku tersentak saat Mas Sasuke tiba-tiba menggenggam tanganku, dan membawaku turun dari Bus.

 _Buat kalian yang pernah mabuk darat aku mau nanya, apa jantung yang berdetak kencang melebihi batas normal merupakan salah satu efek dari mabuk perjalanan darat? Kalau bukan, lalu kenapa sekarang jantungku berdetak seribu kali lebih cepat dari biasanya?_

Walau makanan enak udah berjejer di atas meja, saat kami makan di warung makan di Ampang, tapi aku sama sekali nggak napsu makan. Hal ini terjadi, bukan karena aku mau jaga imej di depan Mas Sasuke biar nggak dikatain cewek rakus, Mas Sasuke tahu kok soal nafsu makanku yang gila-gilaan, cuma … kepalaku pusing, dan perutku mual. Aku pengen muntah.

Merasa tak sanggup lagi menahan diri untuk duduk di sana, di tengah orang-orang yang sedang makan, aku segera berlari keluar warung makan—setelah menyerahkan Izuna pada Mas Sasuke. Aku mencari tempat aman untuk mengeluarkan isi perutku, di depan warung makan, di bawah pohon (yang aku sama sekali nggak tahu namanya) kebetulan di sana gelap, jadi aman kalau mau muntah.

Badanku lemes. Walau udah nggak ada lagi yang bisa dimuntahin, bawaannya tetep mual. Aku terduduk tanpa daya di bawah pohon, nggak peduli deh mau disangka sebagai kuntilanak dan sebangsanya, yang penting ngilangin mual dan pusing dulu.

"Udah baikan?" aku terkejut merasakan sebuah tangan hangat yang besar memijat tengkukku lembut. Aku menoleh dan mendapati Mas Sasuke yang menatapku perihatin.

"Mas?"

"Kalau belum, lanjutin aja muntahnya," dia terlihat seperti seorang ayah dan calon suami idaman, menggendong Izuna sambil memijat tengkukku. Beberapa gadis yang keluar dari warung makan memandang ke arah kami, saling berbisik dan melemparkan tatapan iri sekaligus kagum.

Setelah memastikan sudah tidak ada lagi yang bisa dimuntahkan, aku segera bangun, menerima air mineral yang disodorkan Mas Sasuke kemudian kumur-kumur.

"Sudah baikan?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku mengangguk.

"Maaf ya gara-gara Mas kamu harus ngalamin hal ini," dia meringis, "seharusnya Mas nggak ngajak kamu atau kita bisa pergi pake pesawat," sesalnya.

"Ndak apa-apa, Mas. Seharusnya saya yang minta maaf, saya ikut buat ngebantuin Mas ngerawat Izuna, eh, saya malah nyusahin Mas."

Mas Sasuke tak menjawab. Dia hanya mengacak pelan rambutku.

Saat Pak Supir kumisan endut dan Bang Kenek kurus unyu mengumumkan bahwa Bus akan segera berangkat, dan para penumpang diminta untuk segera naik, Mas Sasuke menggandeng tanganku dan menuntunku ke atas bus.

Di atas kapal penyebrangan dari selat Sumbawa menuju Mataram, aku dan Mas Sasuke tidak turun dari Bus seperti penumpang lain. Izuna mendadak rewel, dia terus menangis dan badannya juga panas. Beberapa kali dia memuntahiku.

 _Waduh Nak, ngeliat kamu muntah kek gini, Tante juga jadi pengen ikutan muntah. Hiks._

"Mungkin dia masuk angin," kataku melihat kecemasan di wajah kusut-kurang-tidur Mas Sasuke. Sekarang udah jam lima subuh, sejak berangkat semalam, aku sama sekali nggak ngeliat Mas Sasuke tidur.

"Terus kita harus gimana?" tanyanya panik.

Izuna menangis kencang, memandang Mas Sasuke dan mengeluarkan suara tangisan yang terdengar seperti merajuk.

"Iya Nak, iya. Ayah tahu kamu sakit. Maafin Ayah ya, Sayang." Dia berkata parau sambil mencium kening Izuna kembut. "Saku, Mas turun dulu ya. Nyari obat buat Izuna di kapal, siapa tahu ada yang jual."

Aku mengangguk.

Setelah kepergian Mas Sasuke, tangisan Izuna kecil makin kencang hingga suaranya serak. Dia tidak mau kugendong sambil duduk di kursi bus, dia mau kugendong sambil berdiri dan berjalan mondar-mandir. _Ya Allah, Nak, tolong jangan lakuin hal ini sama Tante. Tante juga lagi sakit, Nak. Kepala masih pusing dan perut mual._

Berjuang untuk bangun dari kursi penumpang sambil menggendong Izuna, aku berusaha untuk tidak jatuh dan muntah. Aku semakin pusing, ditambah guncangan kapal membuat di atas kepalaku terlihat seperti ada burung-burung pipit yang terbang mengelilinginya.

Pasangan paruh baya, seorang bapak-bapak yang kumisan dan kepalanya rada botak dan seorang ibu berjilbab naik. Mereka melempar senyum ramah ke arahku, lalu mengernyit memandang Izuna yang sesengukan, merengek sakit. Kayaknya Izuna udah capek nangis sambil tereak-tereak.

"Anaknya sakit ya, Dek?" tegur Ibu-ibu ramah itu sambil menatapku perihatin.

"Iya Bu." Aku mengangguk. Enggan mengoreksi anggapannya mengenai hubunganku dengan Izuna.

Si ibu yang semula ingin duduk di kursinya, beranjak ke arahku, dia memeriksa kening Izuna dan terkejut mendapati suhu tubuh keponakanku yang mendidih seperti air yang direbus.

"Ya Allah, Dek, badan anakmu panas sekali," katanya khawatir, dia kemudian mengamatiku dengan seksama, "mukamu juga pucat, Dek. Apa kamu sakit?"

Aku hanya tersenyum muram menjawab pertanyaannya.

Ibu-ibu itu dan suaminya sangat baik hati. Mereka merupakan pasangan dokter. Ibu itu memberikan Izuna obat penurun panas, dan memeriksanya. Dia juga memberiku obat penghilang rasa mual akibat mabuk darat. Mereka menjagaku dan Izuna sampai Mas Sasuke kembali.

Aku sudah mulai mengantuk, saat Ma Bian mengambil Izuna dari dekapanku untuk digendong.

"Istri dan anakmu baik-baik saja Anak muda," si Bapak memberitahu Mas Sasuke, "Istrimu hanya mabuk laut, itu hal wajar. Sementara anakmu, dia hanya terkena demam biasa."

"Terimakasih Pak, Bu."

Mereka berbincang selama beberapa menit. Si Bapak dan si Ibu kembali ke bangkunya untuk membiarkan kami istirahat.

"Sekali lagi terimakasih sudah menjaga anak dan …," Mas Sasuke melirikku sekilas, "istri saya, Pak, Bu." Kedengerannya Mas Sasuke nggak ikhlas banget nyebut aku sebagai istrinya, dan aku juga nggak tahu kenapa dia tidak mengklarifikasi ucapan si Bapak dan si Ibu, yang mengira kalau kami ini sepasang suami-istri, dan Izuna adalah anak kami.

"Izuna gimana, Mas?" tanyaku dengan suara mengantuk, setelah Bapak dan Ibu baik hati tadi kembali ke bangkunya.

"Izuna udah baikan, dia udah tidur," sahut Mas Sasuke sembari duduk di sampingku, sambil mendekam Izuna, "kamu juga tidur gih."

"Ini udah pagi kan, Mas?"

"Iya, jam setengah enam."

"Gimana aku bisa tidur?" suaraku terdengar merajuk seperti Izuna.

"Coba aja dulu Sak, istirahat. Ntar kalau sudah sampai tempat perhentian untuk istirahat makan, aku bakal bangunin kamu."

"Hmmmh."

"…."

"Makasih, Mas," aku memejamkan mata, siap lepas landas menuju ke alam mimpi.

"Hmmm. Yeah."

Setelah itu aku benar-benar tertidur dengan mimpi aneh tentang Almarhumah Mbakku yang menyambut. Di dalam mimpi, kakakku yang error itu curhat padaku sambil menangis sesengukan. Dia bilang dia nggak mau dimadu, tapi dia benar-benar sayang sama suami dan anaknya, dia bakal ikhlas dimadu kalau calon istri Mas Sasuke itu … aku.

 _GUBRAK!_

Aku pingsan di alam mimpi.


	3. Chapter 3

Izuna udah cakep. Abis mandi dan ganti popok. Udah harum dan nggak bau eek sama pipis lagi! Mmmuah! Hihihihi.

Aku menggelitik Izuna, yang menggeliat kegelian dalam dekapanku. Aku baru saja memandikannya di dalam toilet kapal, dalam penyebrangan dari Lombok menuju ke Bali. Nggak bermaksud kejam dengan memandikan keponakan di toilet kapal, toiletnya bersih kok, cuma aku nggak punya pilihan. Daripada si Izuna bau pesing dan eek sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah kakeknya.

Apa? Oh, kalian nanya soal mabukku pada transportasi darat dan laut? Udah mendingan tuh. Udah nggak pusing, mual, dan muntah-muntah lagi. Yah, walau masih belum ngerasa segar karena belum mandi selama dua hari (huehehe!) tapi senggaknya perasaanku sekarang udah cerah. Secerah matahari senja yang mulai bersembunyi seiring datangnya malam.

"Cikucikucikuci. Ponakan siapa yang paling ganteng?" aku mengerutkan hidung, bercanda dengan Izuna yang tertawa-tawa lucu. Beberapa penumpang kapal. Orang lokal, dan juga bule yang berpapasan dengan kami, memandang tertarik. Aku mendengar sebagian orang berbisik, bahwa aku ibu yang beruntung memiliki anak setampan dan selucu Izuna.

Yeah. Kalau dipikir aku memang beruntung memiliki Izuna sebagai keponakan. Dia anak yang tampan, pintar, dan menyenangkan. Seandainya Mbak Shizune masih hidup, dia akan menjadi istri sekaligus ibu yang paling bahagia di dunia.

"Izuna udah ganteng, ndak bau lagi. Sekarang Tante Sakura yang bau …," kataku mencoba mengajak Izuna bicara. Dia hanya tertawa-tawa seolah mengerti perkataanku. Kami pergi ke (aku tidak tahu, namanya buritan atau anjungan kapal, atau apalah. Aku tidak tahu banyak soal perkapalan) bangku, tempat Mas Sasuke duduk dan berbaur dengan para penumpang lain.

"Sak!" Mas Sasuke berseru, melambaikan tangan padaku. Memberi isyarat untuk pergi ke bangku panjang tempat ia duduk.

Beberapa gadis muda yang duduk di bangku di belakang Mas Sasuke ikut menatapku. Gurat kekecewaan terlihat jelas di wajah mereka. Mungkin dari tadi gadis-gadis itu asik ngecengin Mas Sasuke, dan berharap kalau Mas Sasuke single. Ngeliat aku dan Izuna tampang gadis-gadis itu langsung berubah masam. Haduh anak-anak cantik, itu yang kalian kecengin itu udah duren montong yang masih belum _move on_ dari mantan istrinya yang udah metong.

"Thatha! Thatha!" begitu sampai di tempat Mas Sasuke, Izuna mengulurkan tangan. Minta digendong ayahnya.

"Iya. Iya. Anak ayah udah ganteng," Mas Sasuke menggendong Izuna dan menciumnya gemas. "Udah harum, nggak bau lagi."

"Mas. Masih lama nggak, nyampe pelabuhan Bali-nya?"

Mas Sasuke melirik jam tangannya. "Lima atau sepuluh menit lagi. Napa Sak?"

"Oh. Masih ada waktu," aku bergumam pada diriku sendiri kemudian mengeluarkan plastik hitam, yang berisi peralatan mandi seperti sabun, odol, sabun, dan sikat gigi, dari dalam tas jinjing kecil yang kubawa. "Aku mandi dulu sebentar Mas. Ngerasa gerah dan kotor nih."

"Oke. Tapi jangan lama-lama nanti ketinggalan bus jadi repot."

"Hmmmm."

"Oh ya, Saku."

"Hmmm?"

"Sekalian jangan lupa sikat gigi. Biar pas bangun tidur di atas bus nanti, mulutmu nggak bau jigong," katanya jahil. Para gadis di belakangnya terkikik geli.

Aku melotot. "Jangkrik!" makiku kesal sembari beranjak menuju toilet kapal khusus perempuan.

Aku tahu. Seharusnya aku, atau beberapa penumpang kapal lain yang berjenis kelamin perempuan, yang memberanikan diri untuk mandi atau berganti pakaian di dalam toilet kapal, harus berhati-hati terhadap beberapa tindakan asusila yang akan terjadi.

Ketika masuk ke toilet kapal khusus wanita, aku mendapati dua perempuan seusiaku yang masuk ke dalam dua bilik toilet berbeda dengan membawa peralatan mandi. Mereka tersenyum ramah padaku. Aku mandi seperti biasa. Bersenandung ceria tanpa ada perasaan atau firasat buruk yang menyergap.

Dua orang perempuan yang masuk bersamaku ke toilet kapal untuk mandi, beberapa menit lebih dulu selesai daripada aku. Aku menyadarinya dari suara air yang berhenti, dan juga pintu bilik serta pintu toilet yang terbuka lalu ditutup.

Setelah menyelesaikan acara mandiku, aku memakai semua pakaianku dan hendak menyusul mereka. Namun saat aku keluar dari bilik, pintu toilet tiba-tiba dibuka lalu ditutup dengan kasar. Jantungku serasa berhenti saat melihat lelaki itu. Dia berusia sekitar empat puluh tahunan, memiliki wajah lumayan nggak kinclong, senyum yang bakal langsung ditolak kalau pengen ngikut casting buat jadi bintang iklan pepsodent, dan mata jelalatan yang kayaknya nggak bisa lihat cewek cakep dikit. Selain itu rambutnya juga hampir botak dan hampir ubanan. Seumuran ama Papaku nih orang.

Melihatnya membuat perutku mendadak mual. Aku tahu sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

"Ini toilet cewek, Pak. Bapak salah masuk ya?" aku memberanikan diri menegurnya.

Senyum bapak-bapak itu jadi makin menyeramkan. _Cklik!_ Yaaaiiiiy, pintunya dikunci dari dalam. Aku lebih takut berduaan sama orang ini daripada sama setan, setan dibacain surah-surah pendek langsung ngilang. Lha, Bapak ini … walaupun dibacain surah al-baqarah, ditambah ayatul qursy, ditambah surah yassin, tetep nggak bakal ngilang!

"Neng …," Nama gue Sakura bukan Neneng! "Neng, cakep banget deh!" udah tahu!

Aku melangkah mundur dengan waspada, memilih waktu yang tepat untuk teriak dan mengeluarkan beberapa jurus kungfu dan karate yang tidak pernah kupelajari.

"Pak. Sebentar lagi kapal berlabuh, sebaiknya bapak pergi atau saya bakal teriak," ancamku was-was sambil melirik ke arah tangan kirinya. Yaelah, dia bawa pisau coy.

"Neng. Bapak punya penawaran buat Neng," katanya sembari melangkah maju menghampiriku, sehingga aku hanya bisa mundur-mundur cantik, "Neng buat Bapak seneng dulu. Nanti Bapak bakal kasih cepek ke Neng cantik." Dia mengeluarkan uang seratus ribuan dari dalam saku bajunya.

Yaiks! Cepek? Anjrittt, gue nggak semurah itu keleees.

"Pak, jangan macam-macam. Nanti saya bakal teriak, dan orang-orang yang ngedenger bakal ngelaporin Bapak ke Polisi." Kenapa aku terus mengancam? Kenapa aku nggak teriak aja sekalian? Bego kamu Sakura!

Mengabaikan ancamanku, si Bapak malah terus maju hendak menyudutkanku ke dinding. Takut dan panik yang kurasakan tidak membuat kemampuan berteriak dengan suara cemprengku menghilang. Aku berteriak panik saat si Bapak terus memepetku ke dinding, berusaha memberontak sambil memaki ketika dia mencoba menciumku dengan mulutnya yang bau.

"Ayo Neng, sini cium Bapak!"

HUEEEEE! MAMA HELEP ME!

Suara lengkingan keras dari mesin yang menandakan kapal akan segera berlabuh terdengar. Aku semakin panik. Akan bagaimana jadinya nasibku nanti, kalau tidak ada yang mau menolong? Dilecehin Bapak-Bapak mesum jelek nggak tahu diri, ketinggalan Bus di kapal, kesasar di Bali, jadi gembel. Hiks. Nggak mau. Menggeleng keras. Berusaha menghilangkan imajinasi bodoh itu (dan juga menggagalkan usaha ciuman si Bandot mesum tua) aku berdo'a dalam hati semoga ada keajaiban.

Semoga Tuhan mengirimiku penolong. Nggak perlu Mas Sasuke deh, cukup Bule ganteng yang tampangnya kek Jamie Dornan juga boleh, atau minimal kirimin Chris Evans (Pemeran Captain America) atau yang mirip Chris Evans juga boleh, biar sekalian aku bisa memperbaiki keturunan.

Sepuluh detik setelah do'a itu kupanjatkan dalam hati, Tuhan mengabulkannya. Seorang laki-laki menjebol pintu toilet dengan dobrakan mantab. Dia memiliki tubuh tinggi berotot, rambut cepak, dan muka ganteng yang kusut, dan dia adalah … Mas Sasuke?

"Dasar bandot tua kurang ajar!" raung Mas Sasuke murka, dia pasti nyari aku karena aku tak kunjung kembali dari toilet. "Lepaskan dia!"

Belum sempat membalas ucapan Mas Sasuke, tubuh si Bapak ditarik kebelakang, dibanting kasar kemudian dihajar habis-habisan. Walau kecewa karena yang datang bukan Jamie Dornan atau Chris Evans Kawe, aku terharu ngelihat Mas Sasuke ngebela aku sampe segitunya. Kakak iparku itu juga keren banget waktu nonjok si bandot mesum. Amarahnya bener-bener dahsyat, mirip sama tokoh utama film King Kong. Ups.

.

.

.

 **[NORMAL POV]**

Dia kembali tersenyum menatap selembar foto yang disodorkan oleh Ayah dan Ibunya. Mereka bilang lelaki di foto itu adalah calon suaminya. Anak pertama dari sahabat Sang Ayah yang berprofesi sebagai pengusaha, pemilik beberapa hotel dan tempat wisata di kawasan Lamongan dan Gresik. Sang Ayah dan sahabatnya sejak masih muda sudah bersumpah akan menikahkan anak laki-laki tertua, dan perempuan tertua mereka untuk mempererat ikatan persahabatan dua keluarga.

Awalnya Rei Matsuri menolak perjodohan itu. Sekarang sudah tahun 2015, yang namanya jodoh-jodohan sudah nggak berlaku lagi. Tapi begitu melihat wajah lelaki dalam foto tersebut, pikirannya berubah, Matsuri jadi sangat bersedia menikah dengan sahabat Ayahnya.

"Dia anaknya Om Minato?" Matsuri kembali bertanya pada Ayahnya untuk memastikan.

"Iya anaknya pertama dari istri pertamanya. Nama laki-laki itu Sasuke, dia tinggal dengan ibunya di salah satu kota kecil Nusa Tenggara. Mas Minato bilang kalau besok atau lusa anaknya sampai di Surabaya," Ayah Matsuri tersenyum lega melihat putrinya tampak tertarik dengan pemuda pilihannya, "gimana nduk, kamu suka?"

Matsuri mengangguk semangat.


	4. Chapter 4

Pulang dari tempat Bapaknya Mas Sasuke nanti, aku bakal minta naik pesawat! Harus! Kapok aku naik bus terus dan tiga kali nyebrang kapal. Yang paling parah adalah waktu nyebrang dari Bali ke Banyuwangi, enam jam luntang-lantung di laut dengan intensitas gelombang yang agak keras menghantam kapal, bikin aku keleyengan.

Beruntung kata Mas Sasuke, setelah sampe Banyuwangi nanti kagak perlu nyebrang laut pakek kapal lagi. Kecuali kalau aku mau nyasar dulu ke Madura. Kagak! Terimakasih.

"Masih lama, Mas?" tanyaku sambil sesekali menguap menatap indahnya kerlip lampu kota Banyuwangi di hari yang masih gelap. Ini baru jam dua subuh. Bus yang kami tumpangi baru saja keluar dari Pelabuhan Banyuwangi.

Suasana di dalam bus masih gelap dan sepi. Hanya beberapa penumpang ditambah Pak Supir yang masih terjaga.

"Tinggal beberapa jam lagi," jawab Mas Sasuke pelan, sembari mengusap lembut puncak kepala anaknya yang tertidur dalam pelukanku.

"Oh. Ayah kandung Mas, tinggal di Surabaya?"

Mas Sasuke mengerutkan kening, "Katanya sih Beliau memang punya rumah di Surabaya. Tapi untuk sekarang Ayah tinggal di Sunan Drajat, di Rumah Eyang Kakung."

"Sunan Drajat? Itu nama daerah ya, Mas? Mirip salah satu nama dari walisongo, jadi keinget sejarah tentang islam di Jawa."

"Itu nama salah satu desa di Kabupaten Lamongan. Mas juga kurang tahu sejarahnya, tapi nanti sesampainya di sana kita bisa belajar sama-sama."

Aku mengangguk antusias.

Diam lagi.

Aku baru saja akan tertidur saat mendengar Mas Sasuke memanggil namaku.

"Sakura?"

"Iya Mas." Menoleh, mengerjap linglung, dan … _dug!_ Jantung mendadak nggak karuan ketika menyadari betapa dekatnya muka Mas Sasuke dengan mukaku. Jarak yang dekat gini bikin muka Mas Sasuke kelihatan makin ganteng, walau ada sedikit belek dan bekas iler nyempil di sana-sini. Hihiihi. Ternyata nggak selamanya orang ganteng itu sempurna, ada cacat di sana-sini.

"Terimakasih ya udah mau nemenin aku ke sini." Ya Allah, senyumannya tulus bikin jantungku rontok dan mata nggak bisa berpaling.

Aku nyengir. Mencoba menetralisir degup jantung yang udah kayak bunyi bedug buka puasa, aku menjawab, "Sama-sama Mas. Lagian seharusnya aku yang berterimakasih sama Mas Sasuke, karena Mas Sasuke sudah mau ngajakin aku ke Jawa. Dan bayarin shoppingan-ku waktu di Bali." Hehehe, cuma bisa senyum tiga jari waktu keinget betapa diriku mengempeskan isi dompet Mas Sasuke dengan berbelanja berbagaimacam pakaian, sarung bali, cemilan, dan juga berbagai macam peralatan make-up waktu bus kami singgah di terminal Bali.

Dia terkekeh, "Lain kali jangan boros-boros. Nanti kita jadi gembel di kampung orang, kalau kamu belanjanya kek gitu terus."

Lain kali? Kek gitu terus? Berarti kalau nanti aku belanja lagi, bakal di bayarin dong? ASIIIIKKKK!

"Iya. Bentar lagi kami nyampe Bungurasih. Hmmm …," Mas Sasuke berbicara dengan salah satu adik tirinya lewat ponsel. Nama adik tirinya itu Naruto, katanya do'i setahun lebih tua dariku, anak pertama Ayah Naruto sama Istri kedua beliau.

Konon katanya Mas Sasuke punya tiga adik tiri. Satu perempuan dan dua laki-laki. Kalau nggak salah nama mereka … Naruto, Kurama, dan Karin. Kayaknya yang namanya Naruto excited banget pengen ketemu sama Mas Sasuke. Tiap hari si Naruto selalu nyempetin diri buat nelpon Abangnya, buat nanyain kalau kami sudah sampe daerah mana.

"Kalian udah nyampe Bungurasih? Jemput pake apa? Oh, mobil …." Sesekali Mas Sasuke melirikku yang sedang bermain-main dengan Izuna di sebelahnya, "Eh? Apa nggak kebanyakan tuh yang jemput? Kamu, Kurama, sama … Matsuri? Siapa itu Matsuri?" keningnya berkerut, "Kejutan?" ekspresi wajahnya tampak bingung. "Oke. See you."

"Naruto?" tanyaku setelah Mas Sasuke menyelesaikan acara menelponnya.

"Hu'um." Mas Sasuke mengangguk, memasukan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku celana jins.

"Apa katanya?"

"Mereka udah nyampe terminal Bungurasih. Katanya ada kejutan buatku, tapi aku nggak tahu apa," jelas Mas Sasuke. Aku terkekeh.

"Kayaknya walau belum pernah ketemu. Mas bakalan akrab sama adik-adik Mas, terutama Naruto. Keliatannya dia semangat banget pengen ketemu Mas Sasuke."

"Mudah-mudahan." Senyum yang diberikan Mas Sasuke padaku tampak hambar, sorot matanya kelihatan sedih. Dia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah depan, "Seandainya Shizune masih hidup, dia pasti bakalan senang banget ketemu sama keluarga aku," katanya pelan.

Ah. Mbak Shizune, lakimu masih belum bisa move on nih. Daku jadi envy begete sama Mbak Shizune, punya suami ganteng nan setia yang penuh cinta. Ya Allah, pengen deh dapat laki kek gini.

"Sekarang Mbak Shizune pasti bahagia kok, melihat Mas mau menemui Ayah Mas dengan membawa Izuna. Aku yakin Mbak Shizune pasti bakal sedih kalau ngeliat Mas sedih kayak gini." Sambil ngeremes tangan besar Mas Sasuke buat nenangin, idiiiwh anget-anget jantan. _GEPLAK!_

Mas Sasuke menatapku sesaat dengan pandangan aneh, dia lalu tersenyum, "Terimakasih," ucapnya hangat sembari balas meremas tanganku. Huaaaa! Bener-bener anget dan enak remesannya! _GEPLAK AGAIN!_

Terminal Bungurasih tampak ramai ketika kami sampai di sana. Mas Sasuke turun lebih dulu untuk memeriksa koper dan barang-barang lainnya yang dikeluarkan awak bus dari dalam bagasi. Sedangkan aku sibuk menyiapkan si kecil Izuna yang entah kenapa mendadak bawel saat kami sampai di terminal Bungur.

"Apa Sayang? Hmmm. Nggak mau pake jaket? Panas?" aku berbicara dengan _Baby Zuna_ , yang menggeliat-geliut dalam pelukanku menolak untuk memakai jaket bayinya. "Ya udah, nggak usah pake jaket, tapi bedakan dulu ya, biar harum ketemu Kakek." Mengeluarkan bedak bayi Izuna dari dalam tas kecil yang selalu kubawa-bawa, aku mulai membedakinya.

Dari sudut mataku, melalui kaca jendela Bus yang transparan, aku melihat Mas Sasuke dihampiri oleh seorang laki-laki muda. Badannya tegap. Beberapa centi lebih pendek dari Mas Sasuke. Mukanya sedikit kebule-bulean, rambutnya pirang jabrik, dan penampilannya kelihatan so … sexy. Celana jins biru sobek di dengkul, baju kaos putih ketat yang nonjolin otot-otot bisepnya, dipadu jaket kulit cokelat, membuat dia kelihatan kek model cowok yang baru keluar dari majalah fashion.

Cowok itu berbincang sebentar dengan Mas Sasuke, kemudian mereka tampak terperangah, dan saling berpelukan gembira. Ketika mereka sedang asik berbincang, seorang cowok lainnya, yang tampangnya sebelas-dua belas sama cowok yang berakrab-akrab ria sama Mas Sasuke, menghampiri. Bedanya yang ini penampilannya lebih kalem dan cool kayak orang kantoran, Cuma make sepatu kerja warna item, celana panjang item, serta kemeja putih lengan panjang. Rambutnya juga nggak terlalu jabrik tapi warnanya orange keemasan. Si kalem ini berbincang serius dengan Mas Sasuke, setelah berpelukan singkat dalam keadaan canggung.

Sesudah memastikan Izuna cukup rapi untuk bertemu dengan Paman-pamannya, aku memutuskan untuk turun dari bus.

"Oh ya. Matsuri udah nunggu di tempat parkir. Kita bisa pergi sekarang," ajak si sexy ganteng berambut jabrik pada Mas Sasuke, sambil membantu membawakan koper dan juga ransel. Mereka nggak sadar kalau aku berjalan menghampiri. Mereka berdua saudaranya Mas Sasuke ya? Kurama sama Naruto? Wow, mukanya kebule-bulean. Indo coy!

"Matsuri?" tampang Mas Sasuke kelihatan bingung banget waktu ngedenger nama Matsuri—yang kayaknya nggak ada dalam daftar pohon keluarga mereka.

"Iya! Matsuri!" si sexy ganteng melirik si kalem cute yang tampak tersenyum tipis, "Dia …."

"Thatha!" Izuna memekik girang memanggil Ayahnya. Ketiga lelaki ganteng itu serempak menoleh.

Mas Sasuke tersenyum lembut, sedangkan dua saudaranya melotot kaget.

"Hai! Anak Ayah yang ganteng!" dia berjalan ke arahku lalu mengambil Izuna untuk digendong.

Si Kalem cute dan si Sexy ganteng saling pandang dengan ekspresi ngeri. Apaan?

"Oh ya," Mas Sasuke menggandenga tanganku untuk menghampiri kedua saudaranya, "Sakura, kenalin. Ini adik-adikku. Yang itu Kurama," dia menunjuk pada si kalem cute, "dan yang itu Naruto." Si ganteng mengangguk sopan. "Dan guys, kenalin ini Sakura, dan ini anakku … Izuna."

"THATHAAAA!" Izuna memekik gembira sambil memukul-mukul kedua pipi Mas Sasuke dengan tangan montoknya.

Selagi Mas Sasuke tertawa-tawa karena kelucuan anaknya. Aku mendengar Naruto bergumam pelan, "Gimana dengan Matsuri? Celaka dua belas nih!"

Matsuri itu siapa?

Seandainya sebuah pelototan bisa membunuh, mungkin dari tadi aku udah isdet gara-gara dipelototin terus sama cewek yang namanya Matsuri Rere— _whatever-I'm forget!_ Sejak pertama kali kenalan sama aku di parkiran terminal Bungur sampe di mobil dalam perjalanan menuju ke tempat Ayahnya Mas Sasuke, dia kayak nafsu banget pengen nyekek aku. Tampangnya marah bener, kayak kucing garong yang ikannya dicolong tikus. Kurama sama Naruto yang duduk di kursi tengah cuma bisa saling pandang takut-takut. Sementara Mas Sasuke malah asik ngorok sambil ngerebahin kepalanya ke pundak aku. Izuna jangan ditanya, dia mah lagi asik dipangku Om Narutonya.

"Jadi kamu hanya itu adik iparnya Mas Sasuke?" tanya Matsuri ketus.

Serius. Aku nggak tahu, aku punya salah apa sama nih cewek sampe dia jutek gini ke aku.

"Iya." Sebelah alis terangkat tinggi menjawab pertanyaan Matsuri. Udah Mbak jangan melotot mulu, tuh muka udah lebih serem dari Tante Suzana tahu!

"Trus kenapa dia ngajak kamu ke sini?"

Ini ngajakin musuhan ya? Nada bicaranya nggak ngenakin banget.

"Buat ngerawat Izuna," jawabku singkat.

"Memangnya kamu sama keluarga kamu nggak bisa ya, ngerawat dia di rumah? Kenapa harus ikut Mas Sasuke ke sini?" psikopat nih cewek, "lagian Kakakmu kan udah mati. Kenapa keluarga kalian masih terus ngikat Sasuke pakek status menantu yang nggak jelas?!"

SETAN! NGGAK SOPAN!  
"HEH!" bentakku marah, yang membuat semua orang yang ada di mobil tersentak kaget—termasuk Mas Sasuke yang langsung bangun.

"Sakura?"

"Kalau bicara yang sopan ya? Kakakku emang udah mati, tapi biar bagaimanapun dia pernah jadi istri Mas Sasuke. Dan asal kamu tahu, kalau nggak demi Izuna aku nggak bakal mau ikut ke sini. Dan keluargaku juga nggak pernah ngikat Mas Sasuke pakek status keluarga yang nggak jelas!" teriakku marah.

Mas Sasuke mengerjap, tertegun kegalakanku. Memang sih selama ini aku dikenal kalem, manis, dan jarang ngamuk. Kurama dan Naruto tampak tak enak hati padaku.

"Matsuri udah Kan, jangan kekanakan deh," tegur Kurama.

"Huh perez," cibir Matsuri sombong. Nih cewek pasti sering dimanja orang tuanya sejak kecil, sampai tumbuh jadi cewek sombong nggak punya sopan santun kek gini, "Bilang aja kalau keluargamu nggak mau lepas Sasuke setelah tahu kalau dia anak salah satu pengusaha kaya di Surabaya."

"MATSURI!" bentak Sasuke marah.

Dan entah karena efek kebanyakan minum obat anti mabuk, atau masih terkena motion sickness, tanpa bisa kukendalikan, aku menerjang maju menjambak rambut panjang Matsuri yang duduk di samping Pak Supir.

"SAKURA!"

.

.

 **Note#** _Maaf nggak bisa balas review/PM. Opmod yang biasa saya pakai buat ngetik dan edit cerita lagi error. :,(_

 _Minal aidin wallfaizin._


	5. Chapter 5

Hiks. Daku apes. Kena omel dan setrap Pak Dosen gara-gara nyerang orang dalam mobil. Tapi salah tuh orang, siapa suruh dia ngehina keluargaku? Bahkan ngehina Mbak Shizune yang udah meninggal.

Aku bukan tipe orang yang suka pake jalan kekerasan, aku juga nggak begitu masalah kalau dihina sama orang lain. Tapi kalau ada yang berani menghina keluargaku ... Sini ta' jadiin perkedel tuh orang!

"Cewek barbar!" gerutu Matsuri sambil menoleh, menatap penuh dendam padaku. Aku sudah berhasil menjambaknya, merusak rambut salonnya, dan menamparnya sekali.

Hahaha aku senang, tapi ... aku masih belum puas. Pengen nampar lagi. Kini aku tahu kenapa cowok lebih suka berantem pake kekerasan fisik daripada saling caci maki. Ada kepuasan tersendiri ngeliat orang yang nggak kita sukai mengaduh dan meringis kesakitan. Aku nggak membenarkan tindak kekerasan fisik, tapi kalau udah keterlaluan dan memancing emosi dengan menghina keluargaku, Hajar bleh! Urusan lain belakangan.

"Oh, mau dibarbarin lagi?" dengusku sebal.

"Matsuri, udah!" Kurama menegur Matsuri dengan suara berwibawa yang dalam.

"Sakura, Diem!" Mas Sasuke nggak mau kalah. Dia mendelik galak ke arahku.

Naruto dan Izuna, yang tadi histeris gara-gara tadi berada ditengah 'pertarungan' antara aku dan Matsuri, terpaksa diungsikan ke bangku depan mini bus, di samping Pak Supir. Takutnya nanti kalau aku dan Matsuri saling serang lagi, Baby Izuna yang duduk di tengah bakal terluka.

Haduh Nak, maafin Tante ya? Tante Sakura nggak bermaksud ngelukain kamu, tapi mahluk yang namanya Matsuri itu perlu diberi pelajaran, agar dia tidak seenaknya menghina Kakek, Nenek, dan Almarhumah Mamamu.

Kurama sengaja duduk di samping Matsuri, dan Mas Sasuke teteup duduk di sampingku. Katanya sih buat jaga-jaga, kalau aku sama Matsuri berantem lagi mereka udah siaga megangin kami.

"Huh!" dengus Matsuri sambil buang muka ke depan.

Yaelah, siapa juga yang mau ngeliatin muka kamu yang penuh dempul. Cuih. Aku mendecih pelan, namun Mas Sasuke tampaknya menyadari apa yang kulakukan. Dia menyipitkan matanya menatapku. Sepertinya masih belum puas menguliahiku tentang bahaya menyerang orang asing di atas mobil. Terlepas dari si orang asing itu adalah calon istri pilihan Ayahnya.

Aku balas menyipitkan mata ke arah Mas Sasuke.

Cie cie, Mas Sasuke ngebelain calon istri ni yeee! Cie cie, calon istri Mas Sasuke otaknya ilang sebelah, cie ... "Sakura," tegur Mas Sasuke memperingatkanku, suaranya rendah berbahaya.

"Apa?" ketusku dengan nada suara meninggi, "aku nggak ngapa-ngapain kok!" aku mencoba membela diri.

Mas Sasuke mendesah.

Tak ingin bertengkar dengan Mas Sasuke, ataupun berkelahi dengan kuntilanak yang duduk di bangku depanku, aku memilih mengabaikan Matsuri (yang masih ngedumel tak jelas, memakiku.) dan memejamkan mata untuk beristirahat. Aku pikir aku bisa tidur dengan tenang, karena tahu Izuna sedang tertawa-tawa senang, bermain dengan Om-nya.

.

.

Aku bermimpi indah, tentang dua orang anak kecil berusia sekitar enam dan empat tahun, laki-laki dan perempuan. Berlari riang di pinggir Pantai Oi Ni'u, sambil menjerit gembira melambaikan tangan ke arahku dan memanggilku ..., "Mama! Ayo kemari, main sama kami!"

Mama? Aku? Mama? Yang benar saja?

Tapi kalau kuperhatikan lagi, wajah kedua anak kecil menggemaskan itu tampak tak asing bagiku. Terutama yang laki-laki, dia terasa familiar untukku. Tapi ... apa benar mereka berdua anakku? Seingatku aku belum menikah.

"Mama, Ayo!" panggil si anak laki-laki tidak sabaran, sembari beranjak maju untuk menggenggam tanganku, menyeretku agar bermain dengan mereka.

"Sak. Sak. Sakura?" aku tiba-tiba merasakan sebuah guncangan dahsyat, dan suara berat seseorang memanggil namaku.

"Emmmh?" geliat-geliutin badan. Nggak tahu kenapa leher mendadak sakit.

"Sakura, bangun. Kita udah nyampe." Mengerjapkan mata dan sedikit terpesona ngeliat muka ganteng Mas Sasuke, yang hanya berjarak satu kepalan tangan di depan mukaku. Ya Allah, moga aja napasku nggak bau-bau banget. Tengsin kalau ketahuan punya napas bau depan kakak ipar ganteng.

"I-iya Mas," gagapku kemudian mengikuti Mas Sasuke dan yang lainnya turun dari mobil.

.

.

Rumah Eyangnya Mas Sasuke bergaya minimalis, cat putih dengan dua lantai. Walau nggak besar-besar banget, tapi kayaknya yang paling mewah di desa itu.

"Ayo masuk," ajak Naruto ceria, dia masih menggendong Izuna. Agak heran juga ngeliat Izuna cepet akrab sama orang asing. Tapi bagus sih. Lagipula Naruto kan Om-nya Izuna.

Aku dan Kurama menyusul Naruto dan Izuna, sambil membawa masing-masing satu koper dan juga satu ransel. Sementara Mas Sasuke ... yah, aku agak-agak kasihan sama kakak iparku itu. Udah jalannya agak oleng gara-gara ngebawa ransel paling berat, eh malah makin oleng karena lengannya digelayutin monyet, eh salah! Maksudnya Matsuri. Matsuri melirikku sinis kemudian mendengus buang muka. Yaelah, kalau bukan calon istrinya Mas Sasuke udah kutendang pantat teposmu, Mbak. Tapi mudah-mudahan nggak jadi deh. Kasihan Izuna punya calon ibu kek gini.

"Maafin Matsuri ya?" gumam Kurama pelan, melihat kelakuan Matsuri padaku. Dia masih terlihat tak enak hati.

"Maafin Matsuri ya, Sakura. Dia memang agak kekanakan dan manja, tapi sebenarnya dia baik banget kok," jelas Kurama mencoba meyakinkanku tentang betapa baiknya si Matsuri. Aku hanya tersenyum masam mendengarnya.

Dari penjelasan singkat Kurama, aku mengetahui, ternyata Matsuri dan Kurama sudah berteman sejak mereka masih berusia lima tahun. Dan kayaknya Kurama sayang banget sama Matsuri, walau si Matsuri malah nemplok-nemplok manja ke Mas Sasuke.

.

.

Ayah Mas Sasuke namanya Minato. Naruto nyaranin aku buat manggil beliau Om Minato, jangan Om Minto, takutnya daku langsung disambit gelas pas nyebut Om Minto. Konon katanya, Ayah Mas Sasuke benci banget kalau dipanggil Minto, soalnya kesannya ngejek.

Om Minato kayaknya seumuran sama Papaku. Cuma bedanya, Om Minato kelihatan kurus, pucet, dan tua banget. Malah rambut pirangnya udah hampir uban semua. Sementara Papa masih kelihatan muda, kuat, dan bergaya (walau sedikit burik! Hehehe peace, jangan kasih tahu Papa ya kalau aku ngomomong kek gini. Nyampe rumah aku bisa digoreng.)

Om Minato kaget waktu tahu ternyata anaknya udah jadi duda. Beliau agak sedikit terperangah saat melihat Izuna, malaikat kecil kami dengan segala kelucuannya yang menggemaskan.

"Ayo Izuna, Opa mau gendong Izuna tuh." Naruto mencoba membujuk Izuna untuk pergi ke pelukan Om Minato, tapi sayang, Izuna malah merengek—mengulurkan tangannya—minta digendong olehku.

Saat ini kami semua sedang berada di ruang tamu rumah Yang Kung (singkatan dari Eyang Kakung). Aki-aki kece yang rambutnya rada jabrik dan udah ubanan semua, mirip rambut Toushiro Hitsugaya, salah satu karakter di anime Bleach. Tontonan kesukaan Ino. Ntuh serial animasi Jepang yang dulu suka nongol tiap hari minggu.

"Kalau yang itu siapa?" Ibu tirinya Mas Sasuke, yang seorang Bule cakep asal Inggris, nunjuk aku sambil melemparkan pandangan menuduh pada suaminya. Seolah mengatakan, 'Apa _yang itu anakmu juga? Kalau iya, cerai nyok!'_

Kasihan Om Minto yang malang. Eh, Om Minato maksudnya.

"Saya ... anu Tante, saya ...," agak gugup menyadari tujuh pasang mata manusia yang ada di ruangan itu tertuju padaku. "Saya ..."

"Dia Sakura," mengetahui kegugupanku, Mas Sasuke mengambil alih untuk menjawab pertanyaan Tante Kushina, Ibu Tirinya, "Adik dari mendiang istri saya, Shizune ...,"Dia melirikku dengan pandangan aneh. Sekilas terlihat emosi kesedihan, penyesalan, dan juga permintaan maaf dari matanya.

"Cuma adik ipar nggak penting," Matsuri yang masih nemplok di lengan gede Mas Sasuke mencibir sinis padaku. Tuh cewek benar-benar pengen ditampol lagi kali ya?

"Sekaligus calon istri pilihan dari Ibu untuk saya."

Kamsudnya?

"WHATTT?"

Kami semua menatap Mas Sasuke bingung. Yang Kung dan Tante Kushina melongo, Om Minto tampak kaget sekaligus bingung, Naruto dan Izuna cuwek bebek, Matsuri kelihatan bingung kemudian terpukul. Sementara Kurama ... kayaknya lega dan seneng banget!

"M-maksud kamu, kamu sudah punya calon istri?" Om Minto akhirnya menemukan suaranya kembali. Dia kelihatan serba salah banget.

"Iya," melepaskan templokan Matsuri, Mas Sasuke bergerak ke arahku, dan merangkulku beserta Izuna. "Sakura calon istri saya. Menurut Ibu, dialah calon mama terbaik untuk Izuna. Saya bawa Sakura ke sini sekaligus untuk minta restu dari Ayah. Karena saya dan Sakura sudah setuju untuk turun ranjang."

Tik. Tok. Tik. Tok. Otak mendadak lelet waktu coba mencerna perkataan Mas Sasuke.

"Lalu Matsuri bagaimana?" tanya Om Minto lagi.

"Om! Bagaimana sih ini? Katanya Om mau nikahin Matsuri sama anak pertama Om, kenapa sekarang dia malah sudah punya calon?" protes Matsuri sambil menatapku tak terima. Matanya udah merah. Sementara Kurama yang berdiri di belakangnya, mengelus-elus pundak Matsuri, mencoba menenangkan.

"Saya minta maaf karena saya menerima Matsuri. Sepulang dari sini, saya dan Sakura akan melangsungkan pernikahan."

EEEHH? Otakku akhirnya bisa mencerna apa yang sejak tadi dikatakan Mas Sasuke. Aku? Calon istri Mas Sasuke? Kami berdua? Nikah? Setuju turun ranjang? Pulang dari sini ... Eng ing eng ... Merrid? Aku? Mas Sasuke? Merrid? Merid itu ... Nikah kan? Nikah ... Suami-istri ... resmi satu ranjang. Maen gulet ampe berkeringet. Ayang-ayangan ... Dan ... Oke. Otakku makin kacau.

WAIT! KAPAN AKU BERSEDIA BUAT TURUN RANJANG AMA MAS SASUKE?! AKU JUGA NGGAK PERNAH SETUJU BUAT NIKAH SAMA MAS SASUKE!

Oke. Mas Sasuke ganteng, kece, pinter, atletis, dan nikah sama dia merupakan salah satu cara jitu untuk memperbaiki keturunan. Tapi ... nikah sama suami dari Almarhumah kakak tersayang, yang juga sudah kuanggap sebagai abang sendiri rasanya nggak ... Aduh gimana ya? Nggak etis? Aku sayang sama Mas Sasuke, tapi aku nggak cinta sama dia. Selain itu, aku ... Aku, aku masih nggak siap buat nikah. Apalagi sama Mas Sasuke, kakak iparku sendiri.

Aku melirik Mas Sasuke. Hampir menangis dengan kebingungan yang kualami. Dan dia balas menatapku sedih.

"Maaf," ucapnya pelan.

Dan seakan mengetahui bahwa Ayah dan Tantenya menggalau (alias mendadak galau), Izuna tiba-tiba menangis kencang.


	6. Chapter 6

Mendadak duduk sendirian depan penghulu. Pake kebaya pengantin warna putih, dipadu bawahan batik berwarna senada dan make up kece yang menghiasi muka. Papa, Mama, Tante Mikoto, dan Om Minato juga ada di sana, dan bahkan sobatku, si Bantet Ino, juga turut hadir. Semua keliatan gelisah, grasak-grusuk, menggerutu kenapa pengantin cowoknya belum datang.

 _Emangnya pengantin cowoknya siapa?_ Waktu lagi asik mikirin siapa pengantin cowok yang bakal resmi jadi lakiku beberapa saat lagi, tiba-tiba sebuah suara berat nan asoy terdengar khidmat mengucapkan ijab-qobul dari sampingku.

"Saya terima nikah dan kawinnya, Sakura Haruno binti Kizashi Haruno. Dengan mas kawin, seperangkat alat sholat dan seperangkat peralatan rumah tangga, dibayar kredit."

Yaelah, nggak enak banget sih! Masa mas kawin dibayar kredit? Medit nih laki!

Noleh, dan MASYA ALLLAH! Shock berat ngeliat Mas Sasuke yang keliatan ganteng dengan peci item, dan seperangkat pakaian pengantin buat ijab-qobulnya. Jadi … jadi … yang baru ngucap ijab-qobul dan sah secara agama jadi suamiku itu … Mas Sasuke?

Lagi asik termangu dengan kenyataan Mas Sasuke tiba-tiba jadi suamiku. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara Pak Penghulu yang bertanya pada para hadirin, "Sah?"

"SAH!"

Backsound lagu Ijab-qobul dari Kangen Band pun terdengar, menambah romantis suasana sekitar dan acara pandang-pandanganku dengan Mas Sasuke.

"Nah." Si Kampret Matsuri mendadak muncul entah darimana. Dia narik tanganku kasar sampai aku berdiri, lalu menggantikan tempatku di samping Mas Sasuke. Dia juga make kebaya pengantin putih, "Sekarang giliran saya!" katanya riang sambil kembali nemplok di lengan Mas Sasuke.

Ini Emaknya Matsuri, waktu hamil Matsuri, pasti ngidem tokek. Demen banget maen nemplok-nemplokan!

"Ayo Mas, resmikan aku jadi istrimu," desah Matsuri manja. Jadi pengen gue siram nih cewek. Laki gue tuh!

Herannya semua yang ada di situ malah diam, dan nggak nganggap aneh kelakuan Matsuri. Dan Mas Sasuke juga malah ….

"Saya terima nikah dan kawinnya, Matsuri Rei binti Kazekage Rei. Dengan mas kawin, seperangkat alat sholat dan sebuah rumah mewah di Pulau Dewata di bayar tunai!" ucap Mas Sasuke lancar.

"Mas Sasuke …." Mata berkaca-kaca. Hati kembali terluka.

"Sah?"

"SAH!"

Backsound lagu ijab-qobul, Kangen Band, berganti dengan lagu Dua Cincin dari Hello Band.

" _Tak bisa, jari-jariku_

 _Terimaaa, dua cincin dari hatimuuu_

 _Dari cintamuuuu."_

NGGAK! AKU OGAH DIMADU! Masa udah dua kali ditinggal nikah, dan giliran udah nikah dimadu pula ama Mak Lampir? NEHI!

"NGGAKKKK!" teriakku histeris dan kemudian _…, GEDUBRAKKK!_

Kalau mata udah melek, yang namanya mimpi buruk memang selalu berakhir buruk. Bangun dari tidur siang aku jatuh dengan cara yang sangat tidak elit dari atas tempat tidur.

Hati masih nggak enak. Masih galau, gara-gara pernyataan mendadaknya Mas Sasuke tentang aku yang ternyata adalah calon istrinya, setuju untuk turun ranjang, dan sepulang dari Jawa kami bakal langsung merid!

Aku jadi curiga. Jangan-jangan, Mama, Tante Mikoto, sama Mas Sasuke, sengaja ngatur perjalanan bersamaku dan Mas Sasuke ke Jawa, biar aku nggak punya kesempatan buat nolak rencana perjodohan mereka. Kampret! Masih mending sih kalau Bapaknya Mas Sasuke nerima aku jadi calon menantunya, eh, ini dia malah ngejodohin Mas Sasuke sama orang lain.

Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, setelah acara pengakuan Mas Sasuke bahwa aku ini adalah calon istri pilihan ibunya, si Om Minato langsung nunjukin sikap bermusuhan ke aku, (walau anggota keluarga lainnya kayak Yang Kung, Tante Kushina, Naruto, dan juga Kurama mah oke-oke aja). Saking pengennya musuhan sama aku, Om Minato ngasih aku sebuah kamar untuk tidur, yang ukurannya kecil dan letaknya di samping toiletun pula! Dipikir aku ini pembokat kali ya? Kamar PRT aja ada yang lebih bagus dari ini dan letaknya nggak di samping tempat be'ol.

"Udah sore ya?" masih linglung karena mimpi biadap tadi, aku memeriksa jam pada ponselku. Dan … what? Udah jam setengah lima sore?

Tadi nyampe rumah Yang Kung sekitar jam sebelas pagi, aku masuk kamar dan tidur jam dua belas, dan sekarang udah jam setengah tujuh malam aja. Hebaaaat. Aku udah tidur lima jam lebih, di rumah orang. Kalau Mama tahu, aku pasti langsung kena omel. Taruhan deh, beliau pasti bakal bilang, "Hebat kamu Nak, belagak jadi Ratu di rumah orang! Jangan permalukan Papa sama Mama. Kami nggak pernah didik kamu jadi anak malas. Harus rajin! Bangun yang cepat! Dan bantu-bantu si empunya rumah buat ngerjain pekerjaan rumah tangga. Kalau kamu nunjukin sikap pemalas kamu kayak gitu, laki-laki bakal illfil. Dan kamu nggak akan pernah nikah seumur hidup kamu. Siapa juga yang mau punya istri pemalas yang nggak bisa ngurus rumah?"

Omelan Mama kepanjangan ya? Emejing juga sih aku bisa ngapal omelan sepanjang itu dengan lancer. Tapi nggak usah heran, aku bisa ngapalin itu bukan karena aku jenius, tapi karena sejak SD sampe bangkotan seperti ini, si Mama selalu ngomelin aku pake kalimat yang sama kalau aku pergi nginep di tempat Bibi, dan bangun telat. Aku sampe bosen ngedengernya. Dan saking bosannya sampe-sampe kalimat akhir dari omelan itu, yang agak-agak nyelekit bin ngejleb, bisa aku abaikan.

Aku baru saja akan keluar untuk ke kamar mandi, ketika suara di depan pintu kamar terdengar.

Kurama tampak tersenyum canggung ketika aku membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Hai," sapaku sambil tersenyum malu-malu, berharap nggak ada belek di sudut-sudut mata yang bikin cowok kece ini illfil sama aku.

"Hai. Aku pikir kamu masih tidur." Kelihatannya dia kebingungan nyari topik apa yang pantas dibicarain sama orang asing kayak aku.

"Aku udah tidur kelamaan sampe leherku jadi sakit." Heran juga sama si Matsuri, yang lebih milih jatuh cinta pada pandang pertama sama Mas Sasuke, ketimbang Kurama yang sudah jelas-jelas ganteng, cute, wangi, dan sifat malu-malunya itu lho … manis bangeeeet. Jadi pengen bungkus, trus bawa pulang nih anak orang.

"Yang Kung sama Mommy suruh aku bangunin kamu buat makan malam. Kamu pasti laper."

"Hehehe iya." Aku nyengir, sambil ngangguk-ngangguk perkutut menjawab pernyataan Kurama. "Oh ya, Izuna sama Mas Sasuke mana?"

"Mas Sasuke, Mas Naruto, sama Daddy lagi pergi ke rumah Matsuri buat ngebatalin acara perjodohan. Mereka udah pergi dari tiga jam yang lalu," jelas Kurama, "sementara Izuna lagi maen sama Mommy dan Yang Kung."

"Oh." Hanya itu reaksi yang keluar dari mulutku.

Sejujurnya aku agak khawatir mendengar Izuna sedang bermain dengan Tante Kushina. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja aku takut keberadaan Izuna membuat hati Tante Kushina sakit. Mengingat dia adalah anak dari Mas Sasuke. Keberadaan Mas Sasuke, yang notabenya adalah anak Om Minato dari perempuan lain saja sudah membuat Tante Kushina kesal, dan siap menyate suaminya hidup-hidup. Apalagi dengan keberadaan Izuna di sisinya?

Seolah bisa membaca pikiranku, Kurama tersenyum kalem dan berkata, "Jangan khawatir. Mommy memang nggak suka sama Mas Sasuke, tapi dia suka sama anak-anak. Izuna bisa bikin dia jatuh cinta sejak gedongan pertama," Kurama terkekeh, "Sekarang kamu pasti sulit buat misahin Mommy dari Izuna. Karena mereka udah lengket banget. Mommy nggak mau jauh-jauh dari Izuna, katanya dia kangen pengen punya anak bayi lagi," Kurama bergidik ngeri saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir. Kayaknya dia ogah punya adik lagi. Hahaha.

"Oh."

"Aku ke kamar mandi dulu. Buat cuci muka, eh, mandi! Setelah selesai baru aku nyusul ke ruang makan." Makan sore atau malem sama orang yang baru dikenal, kudu rapi dan wangi. Kesan pertama itu penting coy.

"Oke." Kurama berbalik hendak pergi.

"Eh. Kurama!" sial! Baru inget.

"Ya?" Kurama menoleh, bingung.

"Kamar mandinya di mana ya?" tanyaku malu-malu. Mau mandi, tapi nggak tahu dimana letak kamar mandinya? Bego kamu, Ci!

Kurama nyengir kemudian memberitahuku dimana letak kamar mandi rumahnya.

Aslinya Tante Kushina itu orangnya nyenengin, baik, dan ramah. Cuma kalau ngedenger nama, atau berhadapan langsung sama Mas Sasuke dan Om Minato, mukanya langsung switch ke mode jutek permanen. Bisa dimengerti sih kenapa Tante Kushina bersikap demikian, cuma agak lucu aja ngeliat orang yang bisa merubah sikap dan kepribadian dalam waktu singkat, cuma gara-gara lihat muka orang yang nggak disukai. Dan juga ngedenger namanya.

Ngomong-ngomong Tante Kushina kayaknya serius pengen nambah Baby lagi. Dia kelihatan seneng banget gendong Izuna, dan nggak peduli kalau _Baby Zuna_ ngerengek pengen digendong sama aku. Tante Kushina 'nyogok' Izuna dengan berbagai macam kue bolu lezat, biar dia nggak mewek minta gendong ama Tantenya yang cakep ini. Ahay!

 _Betewe, Tante Bule Kushina, itu si Izuna masih bayi, belum genap setahun. Emang mempan disogok bolu?_

Saking bernafsunya ingin memonopoli Baby Zuna sendirian, Tante Kushina menyuruh Kurama buat ngajak aku jalan-jalan ke Tanjung Kodok.

Jalan-jalan ke Tajung kodok bareng Pangeran Kodok (nunjuk Kurama). Asik juga. Oh ya, Tanjung Kodok itu nama tempat wisata di Lamongan kan ya?


	7. Bagian 7 Lamaran yang menggelisahkan

"Maaf."

Kurama nggak asik ah. Nyebelin.

"Mas nggak bermaksud nggak ngasih tahu kamu soal rencana perjodohan yang diatur oleh orang tua kita."

Setelah apa yang terjadi hari ini, tadinya aku mau nenangin diri di Pantai Tanjung

Kodok, bareng Kurama sambil ngecengin cowok ganteng yang lewat. Aku butuh waktu sebelum ketemu lagi sama Mas Sasuke. Cuma, si Kurama sompretos dengan seenaknya nelpon Mas Sasuke sama Naruto, ngasih tahu kalau kami lagi ada di Tanjung Kodok, dan dia bahkan ngajakin mereka buat nyusulin kami kemari.

Aish~ Mas Kurama, hayati belum siap buat ketemu dan mendiskusikan masalah turun ranjang ini sama Kakanda Sasuke. Bukan cuma cinta yang butuh waktu, tapi hayati juga butuh waktu untuk memahami alasan perjodohan sepihak dan tanpa cinta ini.

Dan lagi, kenapa itu mahluk juga ikutan kemari? Katanya udah mutusin tali perjodohan, kok masih ngikut-ngikut aja kemana Mas Sasu pergi? Mana itu mata ngeliat aku sama Mas Sasu dengan pandangangan nelangsa nan terluka. Nggak bermaksud jahat. Tapi antara kasihan sama girang sih, ngeliat Matsuri kayak gitu.

"Tapi kata Mama kamu ...," oh, yang disamping masih ngomong toh? Lanjuttt, "kalau kamu dikasih tahu rencana perjodohan dan turun ranjang kita, kamu pasti bakal ngamuk-ngamuk dan nolak aku sebagai calon suamimu." itu pasti! Walaupun aku bukan termasuk dalam kategori cewek yang cantik-cantik amat, aku mah ogah ngembat bekas orang, apalagi bekas kakak sendiri. Aku tuh maunya yang original, bukan duda dan masih perjaka tingting, tampang harus ganteng (untuk memperbaiki keturunan nggak ada salahnya kan mendambakan cowok ganteng sebagai misua?) dan lagi kudu punya pekerjaan yang mapan, ya kalau nggak punya perusahaan, minimal PNS lah. Nggak bermaksud matre, cuma buat jaga-jaga, jaminan masa depan dan hari tua.

"Tapi kenapa harus aku sih yang jadi calon istri Mas Sasuke? Apa Mas nggak ngerasa canggung, merrid sama adik dari mendiang istri Mas sendiri?" protesku,"Lagian diluar sana pasti banyak cewek yang mau ngantri jadi istrinya Mas, nggak peduli situ duda atau bukan." Cemberut ngelirik Mas Sasuke yang ekspresinya lempeng mandangin laut.

Mas Sasuke mendesah pelan, "Awalnya Mas memang nggak mau milih kamu sebagai calon istri," jujur itu nyesekin yah? "Tapi kata Bunda, Mas nggak boleh egois. Mas nggak boleh milih istri sesuka hati Mas. Cuma karena dia cantik atau kaya, Mas nggak bisa seenaknya naksir dan ngawinin perempuan sembarangan. Mas juga harus mikirin Izuna. Percuma aja perempuan yang jadi istri Mas nanti, cinta sama Mas tapi nggak sayang sama Izuna."

Baru kali ini denger Mas Sasu ngomong panjang-lebar. Biasanya nggak lebih dari tiga atau empat kalimat.

"Mas nggak mau nasib Izuna berakhir tragis di tangan ibu tirinya."

Meringis ngedenger perkataan Mas Sasuke. Kayaknya pamor ibu tiri (yang bukan emak kandung si anak) dari zamannya Ari Hanggara sampai zamannya dedek Engeline, masih belum berubah. Tetap aja dicap jahat. Padahal diluaran sana banyak lho, ibu tiri atau ibu angkat yang sayang sama anak tiri atau anak yang dibesarkannya. Salah satu contoh nyata, yaitu Tante Tsunade, emak tirinya sahabatku, Ino.

Mas Sasuke berbalik, dia menggenggam kedua tanganku dan menatap lurus-lurus tepat pada mataku. Wuidih. Mas, romantis pisan. Ini aku mau dilamar kali ya?

Uhuk! Ingat Sak, duda bekas kakak.

"Mas milih kamu sebagai calon istri Mas, karena kamu perempuan baik. Kamu sayang sama Izuna. Mas yakin kamu bisa jadi ibu yang baik buat Izuna dan juga anak-anak Mas kelak," UHUK! Kata-kata Mas Sasuke bikin hatiku meleleh dan jantungku rontok, sejak kapan dia jadi out of character gini? "Mas minta maaf kalau perjodohan kita terkesan memaksa dan ngorbanin perasaan kamu. Mas tahu kamu nggak cinta sama Mas. Begitu pula sebaliknya. Cuma, bisa nggak kamu nerima Mas sebagai suami kamu, demi Izuna?" tanyanya dengan nada suara memohon yang samar, yang biasa dikeluarkan oleh Mas Sasuke.

Demi Izuna ya? Oke, aku emang bakal ngelakuin apapun buat Izuna, tapi apa pernikahan yang dilaksanakan tanpa dasar cinta dan hanya semata pengorbanan buat orang yang disayangi, bisa berlangsung bahagia? Entahlah. Aku was-was sama hal ini.

Aku cinta Izuna, aku sayang Mas Sasuke. Tapi apa aku mesti ngorbanin perasaanku sendiri demi masa depan anak dan suami mendiang kakakku?

"Sakura, apa jawabanmu?"

Bismillah. Semoga ini pilihan yang benar.

"Iya Mas, saya bersedia jadi Mamanya Izuna," jawabku sambil mengangguk.

Mas Sasuke tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. "Terimakasih Sakura," katanya. Disertai tepuk tangan meriah dari Naruto dan Kurama, yang berdiri tak jauh dari kami. Dan juga tangisan Matsuri, yang masih tak terima calonnya kuembat. Yang sabar ya, Nduk.

.

.

.

"Cih. Mentang-mentang dijodohin sama abang ipar yang ganteng jadi sombong, pergi ke Jawa nggak bilang-bilang." Ino itu mulutnya tajem, tapi heran kenapa aku bisa nyaman temenan ama dia dari TK.

Abis pulang dari Tanjung Kodok tadi, aku langsung minta izin sama Mas Sasuke dan Om Minato sekeluarga buat istirahat di kamar. Berhubung Baby Zuna udah bobo, dan Tante Kushina (lagi-lagi maksain kehendak) ngebawa Izuna buat tidur di kamarnya sama Om Minato, jadilah sekarang aku bisa anteng di kamar. Nelpon dan ngabarin Ino soal kepergianku ke Jawa. Waktu itu kan, Ino nggak tahu kalau aku pergi. Dan seperti yang sudah kuduga. Ino ngambek!

"Bukan gitu No, kemarin kami buru-buru jadi nggak sempat ngabarin kamu," aku membujuk dengan nada suara manis. Berharap kemarahan si Barbie jadi-jadian bisa mereda.

"Oh ya?" Ino berucap sarkastis.

Aku mendesah, "Hn," responku sembari menghenyakan diri di atas kasur dengan sebelah tangan memegang ponsel yang tertempel di telinga kanan.

Diam sejenak. Aku di seberang Ino mulai lunak dan berfikir untuk tidak marah lagi padaku. Oh ayolah, aku sangat mengenalnya, kami berdua berteman dan tak terpisahkan sejak ingus kami masih meleber kemana-mana.

"Jadi kapan kalian pulang dan melangsungkan pernikahan?" nah bener kan tebakanku? Ino udah mulai baik.

"Aku nggak tahu No, kalau kata Mas Sasuke sih dalam waktu dekat."

Diam lagi. Ino kayaknya lagi banyak pikiran daritadi diam terus.

"Sak, bagaimana perasaan kamu mengenai masalah turun ranjang kamu sama Mas Sasuke?" Ino bisa aja nanyain pertanyaan yang bikin galau.

"I-itu ..."

"Apa kamu yakin keputusan kamu nerima lamaran Mas Sasuke itu bener?" Ino itu termasuk tipe cewek yang menentang keras perjodohan sepihak dan pernikahan tanpa cinta. Dia trauma, Ayah dan Ibu kandungnya menikah karena paksaan keluarga. Menurut Ino, kehidupan rumah tangga yang seperti itu terasa hambar dan tidak ada cinta di dalamnya. Ayah dan Ibu kandung Ino memutuskan bercerai disaat Ino berusia sembilan tahun.

"Aku nggak tahu, No."

"Dan apa kamu yakin kehidupan rumah tangga kamu sama Mas Sasuke akan berlangsung bahagia?"

Aku terdiam. Aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan ini. Rasanya sulit membayangkan kehidupan rumah tanggaku dan Mas Sasuke, yang selama ini sudah kuanggap seperti kakaku sendiri. Aku sayang Mas Sasuke, tapi aku nggak cinta sama dia. Aku melakukannya demi Izuna.


End file.
